


Nevermore

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Domestic Violence, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Donald Duck, Revenge, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: After years of being abused, blackmailed and mistreated by his uncle, girlfriend and even his own nephews, Donald finally decides he had enough. He will no longer be a victim.With help of Lyla Lay and Kay K, Donald starts to strike back.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), Donald Duck/Kay K/Lyla Lay, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay, past Donald/Daisy
Kudos: 13





	1. A breaking point

Somewhere in a remote cabin in the woods of Callisota, three people-Donald Duck, Arianne Konnery and Lyla Lay-were talking about something. The atmosphere was tense and grim, so Lyla told few jokes which made everyone laugh. But eventually, the talk has been finished.

-Ok, so do you know everything you need to know?-Donald asked them in concern, only for Arianne and Lyla to put their hands on his shoulders.  
-Don't worry Donnie-a cyborg timecop and a Swiss mercenary reassured them with a bright smile-You can always count on us.

Upon hearing this, the short sailor smiled.

-I am glad to hear that. You are both great friends. So now....

Here his voice got darker and more serious.

-Let's ensure some people are gonna get what they deserve.


	2. A droid comes to rescue

Nevermore

Chapter 2-A droid comes to recue.

1 week ago…..

Donald Duck was crying. He was broken. He looked at the river and gulped.  
-I am tired of everything.   
The 30 years old drake then closed his eyes and jumped, with intent to drown.  
Some time later….  
He was awakened when he heard „Push it to the limit“. Donald opened his eyes and groaned as he stood up. He found himself in an unkown room and scratched his head.  
-Where am I?  
He was about to leave when he saw the door open and, much to his suprise, he saw a tall, slender woman entert he room. She had long, blonde hair tied into a bun and worse pink shirt and pink pants.  
As soon as their eyes met, she walked towards him and before he could react, she hugged him tightly.  
-DONALD!!!-the droid journalist screamed as she began to cry, with her head resting on his chest.  
-L…Lyla?-Donald stuttered as he returned the hug and began to brush his friend’s hair-What happened?  
-Tell me this-she spoke as she raised her head and looked at him worryingly. I was coming home after finishing my shift and I saw you in the river, unconscious. I quickly pulled you out, gave you CPR and took you to my apartment. Now tell me-here she put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly, as if she was a mom scolding her child-how did you end up drowning?  
Upon hearing this Donald gulped and grabbed his arm tightly. It took him a while before he replied.  
-L-Lyla…I…I…tried to…kill myself.  
-You WHAT!-Lyla screamed in terror as her eyes widened-But why?  
-Well, let’s say that my gilfriend left me for my snobbish cousin, my uncle made me homeless and my nephews, whom I raised as if they were my own children, betrayed me and left me in order to be with my ex.  
-Assholes-Lyla muttered angrily-Pardon my language.  
-Don’t worry-here he put his hand on her hand and squeezed it-I just…I couldn’t take it anymore. It broke me and I could not know what to do. T-Thank you-the sailor calmed down and smiled-I was stupid.  
The journalist gave him a warm smile.  
-You know Donald, you can stay with me if you don’t mind. Maybe I can help you get your life back in order.  
The short drake widened his eyes-Really? T-Thank you Lyla, I don’t know how can I repay you.  
She put her hand on his cheek and winked-No problem. We will find a solution, but for now you have to rest a bit.  
Then they hugged each other before she went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Donald, sitting on the bed thought about his life before he frowned. Then, he could feel a flashbulb turn on and he laughed.  
-Wait, maybe….maybe…I know what I can do. I don’t need this greedy uncle or my stupid ex to be happy. I can be my own person. But what about Huey, Dewey and Louie? Well, we will see. But Lyla is right, maybe it’s time to take a fresh start?


	3. Note for Readers

Hello, my readers. I have two news for you. One good and one bad. Let me start with the bad one.

I have a very busy week and I don't think I will be able to continue writing "Nevermore" for a while. In addition, I have found a little plot hole in my summary and, in order to avoid retcon, I decided that I will simply stop writing Nevermore.

The good one is that I am not gonna leave this idea behind. The idea of Donald Duck, Arianne Konnery and Lyla Lay being involved in threesome relationship is something that makes me curious and I am gonna rewrite this story, this time however I will plan my story from first to last page in order to avoid any plothole or change. 

So this version of "Nevermore" is done. But don't worry, when I am done finishing my exams I am gonna write another story with the same idea of Donald, Lyla and Kay K together. But first I will have to think about my story and create a coherent plot.

So for now, I have to say goodbye. But don't be sad, Donald Duck will return. Nothing can stop him.

I will not disappoint you. I will write a fanfic with Donald, Lyla and Kay K. You can consider it a remake of Nevermore. Please forgive me if you are angry.


End file.
